


Rewriting the Copy

by RandallsRedTie



Category: The Hour
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandallsRedTie/pseuds/RandallsRedTie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/U drabble...there are so many "what ifs" for Lix and Randall. Here's a small exploration of some of them. Shameless fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewriting the Copy

London, 1941

    Lix trudged up the stairs leading to her apartment, tired and weary from a long day at work. Her eyes burned with fatigue and from staring too long at film negatives. She reached her door, unlocked it and entered the dark apartment. She didn’t immediately call out to the man who was already home. He would more than likely be asleep and she didn’t want to wake him if she didn’t have to. She set her keys gently in the glass dish on the tiny scuffed side table, shrugged quietly out of her shoes and jacket then placed them in their proper places. She padded in her stocking feet to the kitchen, fetched herself two fingers of whisky and downed it quickly, reveling in the feeling of the amber liquid burning its way down her throat. Turning her head she noticed that light shone out from under the bedroom door.

   “Silly man,” she muttered to herself. Doubtless he’d fallen asleep with the light on, yet again. Setting her glass in the sink to join the others waiting there she walked to the bedroom, turned the doorknob and slunk quietly into the room. The sight awaiting her drew a smile from her rouged lips. Randall indeed had fallen asleep sitting up in bed with the light on. His glasses were still on his face, a small book was on the bed beside him, and their baby girl Sophia was asleep on his chest, head tucked under his chin. Lix stood in the doorway for longer than she could tell just watching them. The two people who meant the most to her in the world. Lix had needed to work late that night so Randall had left to fetch Sophia from a friend who watched her while they were at work. Lix walked over to Randall and Sophia, leaned down and planted a kiss on her daughter’s freckled cheek. The child stirred but did not wake. Randall did however, he always could sense when Lix was around, even while sleeping. He blinked sleepily a few times, smiled up at Lix who raised an eyebrow, her way of silently asking for an explanation.

   “I tried to put her down but she was adamant that there was a monster under her bed. I offered to cut the legs off the bed but that just wouldn’t do so a bedtime story in here was the terms of the truce. Seems the story worked for both of us.”

   “You spoil her,” Lix teased, rubbing a hand up and down her sleeping child’s back. Sophia was starting to look more and more like her father as she grew. She had his keen blue eyes and fair skin and her hair, blonde at birth, was now darkening to the same wavy golden-brown Randall possessed. Lix could tell right away she’d be a daddy’s girl. She had Randall wrapped around her finger from day one. Lix leaned down and gathered Sophia in her arms, carried the little girl to her own bedroom. Often of late she’d complained of monsters being in her room, standard for a child her age. However once she fell asleep (usually in their room with either Randall or Lix reading to her until she drifted off) she was fine to be put back in her own bed. Lix knew (or at the least hoped) it was a phase so they indulged her. As she tucked Sophia in she kissed the child again on the cheek, stroked a strand of wavy hair back into place.

   “Sweet dreams my angel,” Lix whispered. She heard Randall come in, felt him sidle up next to her. He wrapped an arm around Lix’s waist and placed a kiss on the back of her neck. Lix looked over at him as he looked down on their daughter. He smiled down at her, his sleeping angel. Lix kissed him on the cheek, led him by the hand out of the room and back to their bedroom. As they undressed and got ready for bed they could hear rain starting to fall. Lix always loved rainy nights.

   “Did you get everything done at work?”

   “I did, mostly. Still have a few photos I need to get developed. I would have finished tonight but I was going a bit cross-eyed.”

   “Indeed” said Randall, understanding completely. When they were both in bed he pulled her to him, wrapped his arms around her. He stroked his hand through her hair as they drifted off, lulled to sleep by the gentle pitter-patter of the rain against their window. 


End file.
